I Hate Everything about You
by Miniflip999
Summary: AmericaxBelarus. Alfred has made it his goal to win the feisty Belarusian over. But will things /really/ goes as he planned? Rated T for language and... yeah. Songfic.


**AN: Oh yay. Another angsty songfic from me. The pairing is AmeBela, and this was a birthday present for a lovely friend of mine.**

**Happy Birthday, Kyalro, and I hope you like it. You better, because this thing ate up a week of my time. /brick'd**

**Dreadfully sorry if the characters seem OOC, this is my first time actually writing Belarus, and America, I hardly ever write. So, yeah, that's the end of my insane ramble about meaningless stuff. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Everything about You<strong>

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get,_

_But I haven't missed you yet._

Alfred ducked, managing to dodge another well aimed knife at his face. It embedded itself in the wall behind him, lodging itself deep enough to not fall out. The other nations looked on in complete fear from the sidelines at the current fight, Alfred himself not feeling up to this challenge at the moment. But he wasn't about to back down! No way, no how! That would make him look weak, and the Hero was never weak!

Though, Natalia was being fucking scary at the moment, already pulling another knife out from behind her back. Just where the hell was she hiding all those anyway? Alfred glanced back at the collection of knives already dotting the wall, moving quickly to move his head out of the line of fire of yet another dangerously sharp weapon.

The American wasn't even sure what he had done to anger the Belarusian. All he had said was that she looked really pretty, and then she went off the line and attacked him! Then it occurred to Alfred that maybe she had thought he was insulting her, making her feel bad with a compliment that must have surely been seen as sarcasm. He should apologize to her, he thought. Though, he couldn't say he wanted to. The girl had a horrible temper, was harsh, and loved Ivan, the commie bastard. The only really redeeming qualities she had were that she was pretty and smart—Alfred couldn't think of anything else. Maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough.

Yet another knife came flying towards his face, nearly skimming his cheek.

. . .

Maybe he was trying _too_ hard. But either way, he felt bad. So he figured he might as well say sorry. He would make his move after the meeting ended, he decided. Of course, that would have to happen _after_ the knives stopped flying, but he could keep dodging and wait. The Belarusian girl was just confused; he bet that she liked him, but just wouldn't admit it. He'd make Natalia love him, no matter what (though he still couldn't understand why she had that infatuation with the Russian…)! It was only a matter of time, after all, before the platinum blond fell head over heels for him, just like every other female.

Oh, Alfred and his whimsical imagination.

_Every roommate kept awake,_

_By every silent scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get,_

_But I still don't miss you yet._

Natalia stalked away from the conference building, scowl adorning her face. Alfred had enraged her beyond belief, and now she was having trouble reclaiming her calmer composure. Like this, she'd only scare Ivan off again before even getting the chance to talk to him. That damn American had ruined her chances for the day. And she hadn't even had time to reclaim all her knives—Alfred was still in the room, waiting for a chance to say something to her after she had thrown her last weapon.

And Natalia wasn't about to give him the chance to redeem himself. The idiot had had the nerve to interrupt her chat with Ivan—it had been going rather well, too—and comment on how "pretty" she looked! The brat was lucky he had managed to dodge all of them from a distance, for if she had managed to get in close, he would have been bleeding on the floor within seconds. Surprisingly, the American nation was more intelligent than that, and had put space between them using the conference table. Smart move, she had to give him that.

The Belarusian slowed down her pace a bit, narrowing her eyes at the ground, as if it had wronged her somehow. A blush made its way to her cheeks, and she suddenly felt disgusted with herself for flying off the hook like that. All Alfred had done was complement her, after all—he was the only one to do so other than Toris, but it wasn't like the Lithuanian's opinion _mattered_. No, this time, the world superpower had been the one to speak highly of her looks, something that was rare in itself.

Because that twit was a narcissistic idiot who didn't know when the right time and place was to say certain things.

Either way, Natalia couldn't deny that he was indeed handsome, quite a dashing fellow, and would be rather likable if he actually used his brain (if he possessed one, that is). Her eyes widened when she realized what she had been thinking of. No! She didn't like Alfred one bit! He was stupid, impulsive, selfish, handsome, kind, helpful… Her blush deepened when the negative thoughts she had been trying to congregate turned into positive thoughts.

Natalia quickened her pace to get _far_ away from the conference building, trying to cast the American from her mind. Why the hell was it so hard?

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

Natalia _really_ hated life right now. She hated it so much that if life had a face, she would punch it as hard as she could and make it _bleed_. Why was she regarding life in such a fashion at the moment? Alfred F. Jones had just managed to corner her at the hotel all of the nations were staying at. Their rooms just so _happened_ to be on the same exact floor as one another. Against all odds, they were the _only _ones on that floor. And of course, their rooms were also right across from each other, and the obnoxious American had cornered her against his door.

She had half a mind to kick him where it would hurt him most, but he kept staring down at her with that stupidly cute smile on his face, and all she could manage was a blush. Natalia turned her head away, violet eyes glued to the ground. She suddenly felt like cornered prey—exactly where Alfred wanted her. She managed to will her blush down, suddenly an incredibly difficult feat, but still accomplishable.

"What do you want, Jones? Is there a specific reason you're staring at me with that idiotic look on your face?" Natalia said coldly, looking up to gaze at the American with spite. His grin was infuriating her, making her want to punch the smug look off his face.

_Why won't you leave me alone already?_

And he just kept on grinning.

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

Alfred had figured luck was what made it easy to catch Natalia alone. Well, that and some changes with the arrangement of the rooms, as well as some easy persuasion. It didn't take much to get the rooms changed so that he and Natalia were by themselves on the same floor—surely only someone like him could think of such a brilliant plan! Excluding most of the world, that is—that wasn't the point!

As much as he truly would rather not be around the Belarusian, he found her interesting, extraordinary—full of surprises that he couldn't wait to see. It was like a drug; he kept on running and running back to her and just couldn't stop. The fact that she tried to keep denying him and kept trying to convince everyone that she wasn't impressed—it amused him, and Alfred felt he could now relate to how Francis tended to feel about Arthur. It was an addiction that kept him coming back.

Natalia had peaked his curiosity and interest—he wanted to see if he could win her over in the end. The American found her a challenge, and that made him want to win this little game even more.

Because if it wasn't a challenge, it wasn't any fun anymore, and he would get bored too quickly. And Alfred loved challenges.

When he finally had her against his hotel room door, he was prepared to receive whatever she had to throw at him. He was genuinely surprised when she did nothing but scowl at him and enquire what he wanted. Alfred flashed a bright smile at her. "Please, just call me Alfred, 'kay? Jones is way too formal, don't ya think?"

Alfred couldn't help but think it was adorable how the Belarusian looked at him with that scowl on her face, but he knew she'd be much cuter if she smiled for once.

"Hey, you look pretty cute right now, y'know. That scowl ain't foolin' me. But I bet you'd be even cuter if ya smiled a bit," Alfred chuckled, looking at Natalia with hopeful and bright blue eyes.

_Come on, smile for me._

But she kept on scowling.

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get,_

_But I haven't missed you yet._

A resounding smack echoed throughout the hallway. Alfred's cheek began to turn slightly pink from the force of the slap, his head having snapped to the side upon impact. He backed away slightly, giving Natalia space that she was rather thankful for at the moment. The American stood there, rubbing his face tenderly, one eye closed.

"That was quite a smack there, Natalia. You hit pretty hard," he complimented her. The only other female really known for hitting people hard was Elizabeta, and Alfred rarely had to deal with her. He ran a hand through his rather messy hair, continuing to soothingly rub the stinging skin.

Natalia's violet eyes were narrowed, almost glowing with seething anger. She hated him so much; she would love to see blood flowing out of the man's gut right at that moment, but to her annoyance, a certain American had prevented her from retrieving her trusty weapons back at the conference building, so she would have to make do with other methods.

But with those baby blue eyes gazing at her softly from behind glasses, she found it hard to resist being pulled into them and letting herself become calm with the bright color. Their eyes locked, and the Belarusian stood still, breath hitching slightly. Alfred seemed surprised as well, as he made no snarky comments and stayed in place.

Alfred moved out of the way, breaking their gaze and making room for Natalia to pass. The Belarusian did so wearily, keeping a close eye on him in case he was up to something. She was glad when she managed to get in her room without any more diversions—she didn't think she'd be able to control her feelings if another situation like _that_ happened.

She leaned against her door, laying her head back against the cold wood.

_Why can't you stay away?_

She knew he was out there still, leaning against the other side of her door.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

Alfred watched as Natalia fled the hallway into her room, slamming the door behind her. He sighed heavily, letting his hand fall from his cheek back to his side. The American walked over to her door, leaning on it and letting his head lie against the cool wood. He closed his eyes, unable to get the image of her face out of his head. He tried to imagine her with a smile instead of a scowl, but the picture would not conjugate.

He didn't even know what she'd look like smiling.

Alfred let himself slide to the ground, tucking his knees in and letting his chin rest on them. He wrapped his arms around his bent legs, letting out another sigh as he contemplated multiple ways to win the Belarusian girl over—all of them he ended up discarding after considering them stupid and impossible. The female nation was making him doubt himself. She was so hard to get, yet he couldn't stop chasing.

_Why won't you love me?_

Alfred F. Jones found himself falling head over heels for the very same girl he had vowed to make do the same with him.

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

"Jones? We… need to talk…" Alfred turned around, surprised that Natalia hadn't waited until he had already left the building to leave as well. And now she wanted to talk to him?

"Please, we've already talked 'bout this. Call me Alfred," was his reply, walking towards her to close the distance.

Natalia looked uncomfortable, taking a sudden interest in her shoes and keeping her eyes glued to them. "Fine… Alfred… We need to talk…" Alfred smiled, but then frowned, cupping the girl's chin in his hands and gently forcing her eyes away from the ground and towards him.

"C'mon. We can't have a civil chat if you keep staring at the ground like that. What do ya want to talk about?"

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know._

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know?_

Natalia felt her heart start to beat faster and a blush crawled onto her face as the American looked down at her with that cheerful expression. She swallowed thickly, taking a step back and brushing off her dress. The American continued to approach her, and Natalia eventually back against a wall, trapped once more.

She diverted her gaze, trying not to meet Alfred's eyes again. But that proved to be impossible. She could still feel his gaze on him, and she could not resist meeting it, her breath hitching a bit. Violet stared into baby blue, and both began to unconsciously move closer to one another.

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me!_

_Why do you love me?_

"C'mon, Natalia. Smile for me," Alfred begged her, eyes pleading and conveying every emotion he felt. She could plainly see now—he loved her, and she knew he could see that she loved him back, despite her cold attitude. She suddenly felt glad that she was against the wall like this, unable to escape him this time. Both of his arms barred her way, imprisoning her.

Her lips twitched ever so slightly, and a small smile managed to make its way onto her face. She smiled at him, locking their gaze. Alfred smiled back softly, moving forward a little more. Their foreheads touched softly, and Natalia continued to smile. The smile soon vanished, and her expression became neutral.

"You're so beautiful when you smile." Natalia could not help but smile once more.

_I hate,_

_You hate,_

_I hate,_

_You love me._

Alfred pressed his lips against Natalia's, kissing her softly. His heart fluttered when she returned the kiss, pressing back slightly. She was leaning away from the wall now, instead leaning into him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was fleeting, ending quickly. And Alfred felt lightheaded from that short kiss, unable to believe he had just gotten one from her.

Natalia's arms wrapped around his neck, and he was pulled down into another kiss. This one lasted longer, the Belarusian transferring every single thing she felt to him through it. It was passionate and slow, gentle and loving.

They broke apart, Alfred smiling at her, Natalia panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Alfred figured she hadn't kissed many people before, having always been infatuated with her brother. Now, though, he knew he had won, and she had fallen for him.

"I love you, Natalia," he said softly, kissing her again. Natalia did not reply right away, and Alfred began to worry that he had shocked her with the words.

But he smiled, hearing her mumble the words back. "I love you too… Alfred."

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_


End file.
